


billy star

by reylofics



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylofics/pseuds/reylofics
Summary: written form of billy star.





	1. everybody’s gotta learn sometime

**Author's Note:**

> i used google translate and my own rough spanish to translate the spanish lines in the beginning but please don’t hesitate to let me know if you have a better translation!
> 
> \- rated T for strong language and implied sexual content.

_Me llamo Roberto y voy a ser tu narrador por una hora._

My name is Roberto and I will be your narrator for one hour.

_Disfruta el espectáculo._

Enjoy the show.

 

_En algún lugar de Van Nuys, esta es la última vez que se quieron._

In some place in Van Nuys, it was the last time they saw each other.

 

_Una tragedia Americana._

An American tragedy.

_Helmet Boy y Summer._

Helmet Boy and Summer.

 

Helmet Boy stared into the camera, his deep brown eyes peering into the heart of the viewer. Meanwhile, the black, white and red lines on his helmet softly clashed against one another. They mirrored the clashing soul of the boy wearing the lines that fit on his sturdy helmet. As the camera drifted farther away from the view of Helmet Boy’s face, he appeared to be walking forward with his head down. His hands carefully gripped the sides of his handlebars and he latched onto them carefully while he hopped onto the leather seat.

 

The wheels continued to take Helmet Boy further out in his journey throughout the city. He was alone on his bike; Helmet Boy took comfort in his lonesome thoughts. Here, out on the road, he was unbothered by the typical chaotic nature of the world around him. The only thing Helmet Boy cared to take notice of was the dazzling lights that passed by him with every turn of the wheel.

 

His amazement with the surrounding lights was evident; even more so as he became distracted with an airplane soaring through the sky. Suddenly, he turned away from the airplane and faced back down towards the ground—though, it was unclear why. Shakily, Helmet Boy continued to trudge through the carefully laid out path laid out in front of him. The dim lights of the cars on the road were glaring at him in response to his slow moving vehicle on the sidewalk. 

 

For no apparent reason at all, Helmet Boy jumped off of his bike and began to move it across the street. Cars were still passing through but many were slowing to a stop as they saw him dragging his bike across the road aimlessly. He was on top of the bike, walking it across like he was on a bike without wheels. Eventually, he made it across and resumed riding his bike down what seemed like an infinite road of opportunities. That is, he continued to ride, until he arrived at his destination.

 

The destination was on Helmet Boy’s right. He rode down a large parking lot, choosing to cruise down the road skillfully—only pausing to push on the pedals when needed. At one point, he pushed his helmet back up as if it was a pair of reading glasses. This was the most movement that he had made all day, aside from pushing his bike across a busy street.

 

Finally, Helmet Boy reached his friends in a small group at the end of the parking lot. They were clumped up around the side of the car, barely noticing Helmet Boy’s quiet arrival. He wordlessly hopped off of his bike and walked over to sit by the edge of the car door, also indicating his arrival to the present conversation. 

 

Out of nowhere, a car sped by the group at almost the exact same time that Helmet Boy brought out his lighter. The orange light coming from the ignited flame flickered like a shadow in front of his face as he could vaguely hear his friends avidly chattering in the background.

 

”I got it,” he heard his friend say. “During fourth period—because if you wait ‘til seventh period, then somebody’s already gonna be fucking sliding in that. So during fourth period, what you do is you find a bunch of fucking roses and you take the rose petals and...you put ‘em on a desk. And within the rose petals, you’re gonna put a note. And in the note, there’s gonna be an arrow. And the arrow’s gonna be pointing in a direction. You know where that direction’s gonna be?”

 

Another voice meekly responded with, “Me?”

 

”Right to you,” came the confident reassurance of the first friend.

 

Of course, someone had to break the first boy’s confidence. “Errr,” said somebody else, imitating the sound of a buzzer. “Wrong. If she got to clean that shit up, it’s gonna be awkward as fuck. She gon’ say no. You already know.”

 

Helmet Boy could already sense the other boy avidly shaking his head to refute the claims. “She’s not gon’ say no, ‘cause that’s a foolproof idea.”

 

At the same time, the other boy was continuing to say no and shoot down his ideas. Their voices were beginning to drown in and out of Helmet Boy’s attention span.

 

”You wanna clean that up in front of everybody?”

 

”No.”

 

Helmet Boy could barely even keep track of what they were saying anymore. All he knew was that they were bickering back and forth. They were seemingly getting nowhere in their efforts to come up with a promposal idea. Unimpressed with their continuous back and forth bickering, Helmet Boy resumed flicking his lighter. He was losing track of time.

 

Helmet Boy’s unawareness of how quickly time was passing by caught up to him when he finally regained his attention at the football field. He and the other boys from the parking lot were spelling out ‘Prom?’ on the field, scattering around the paper bags that were full of light. Smoke was even beginning to rise out of the bottom of bags as the boys passed the candles around, hunching around each other in a tight radius.

 

”Be calm,” one of the boys kept repeating as they frantically hurried to spell out the remaining letters of the word. So far, they only had two letters spelled out.

 

Eventually, one of the bags caught on fire. The bag lit like a firecracker, sparkling directly in front of the boys. One of the boys stood up to put it out while the other boys cursed in response, not noticing the other group of boys that were entering their field. A football was firmly tucked under their arms, clearly signifying what they were there for. They immediately noticed the candles on the field and one of the boys holding the football started to mock the scene in front of them.

 

”It’s called Gay Promposal,” he laughed while he tossed the football around in the air with his buddies. They were all wearing their football uniforms as they walked closer and closer to Helmet Boy.

 

While the group marched forward, the camera begun to zoom in on Summer LaBeouf, a boy with floppy platinum blonde hair. He was laughing along with the three boys that stood in front of him but something was off. His hands were using the football in his arms as something to distract himself while he went along with what everyone else did. Summer was trailing behind the other boys. Clearly, he wasn’t exactly like them.

 

Ultimately, the candle boys noticed the football boys when one of them yelled out, “You guys gotta get off the field, we have practice.”

 

They looked over at each other in annoyance. Just like the parking lot, their voices were drifting in and out of Helmet Boy’s attention. Yet again, there was another dispute at the field as the football boys forced the boys with the candles to get off of the field. Helmet Boy’s friends were trying to argue that they should stay on the field but to no avail.

 

”Have fun. I hope he says yes,” called out one of the football players as Helmet Boy’s friends dejectedly walked off the field.

 

This was the last thing Helmet Boy heard before returning back to the present.

 

Summer LaBeouf and Helmet Boy were alone in the center of the football field. Unlike with everyone else, Helmet Boy was staring into Summer’s eyes while he refused to reciprocate the intense gesture—at least, at the beginning. They stood unmoving, their arms gently rested at their sides. Summer was eyeing the ground nervously until he finally looked up to meet the piercing but sweet eyes of the boy in front of him. Once again, he blinked and looked down.

 

From a far off angle, the remaining boys on the field left. This left Helmet Boy and Summer being the only two left standing by the remaining candles. After a second more, Summer dashed off in the opposite direction. Suddenly, Helmet Boy was alone again in the middle of nowhere.

 

The camera lingered on Helmet Boy for a bit longer until it focused on him sitting alone in the bleachers. Once again, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He sat hunched over his knees, moving his helmet up again as he had done earlier in the night. Then the camera blacked out.


	2. jade’s fruit

The scene laid out was nothing short of a typical suburban home. The wind was coolly breathing through the air in a steady rhythm. The dogs in the neighborhood were piercing through the rhythm with their constant barking. One could almost imagine the dogs cheerfully wagging their tails with every bark, though they were nowhere to be seen in front of Summer LaBeouf’s house.

 

Instead, a small white car stood parked in his driveway. Out from the left hand side of the car, came Jade. She stepped out normally, her vibrant red Indiana sweatshirt bright enough for all of the neighbors to see. Unsuspectingly, she walked right past the foreign bike on the lawn and promptly went to the door. Her keys dangled in her hand while she did so and if she was still curious about the bike that she knew wasn’t Summer’s, she wasn’t letting it be known by her facial expression nor by her body language.

 

Confidently, Jade strutted up to the door and rapped on the hard wood three times. She stood, waiting for a response. There was no answer. Again, she knocked. Growing impatient, she called out the boy’s name.

 

”Summer?”

 

The darker haired boy pressed her face against the door, listening for any type of response. Upon hearing nothing on the other side of the door, she gently swung the door open and walked in. She looked around his house, passing by multiple rooms as she did so. The kitchen table and family photos that were hung up around the house caught her attention, almost distracting her from the sight that she found in the living room. 

 

Jade was shocked. She didn’t know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t seeing her shirtless boyfriend making out with another boy on his couch. They were beginning to move past the point of just making out. Speechless, she wordlessly turned away and began to quickly walk out of his house. Her speed quickened as the intensity of her anger rose. Her arms moved heavily against her sides and she put the sleeve of her shirt onto her cheek to wipe away the angry tear that had rolled down.

 

Then, she used her keys to open the car door and plop herself inside to the driver’s seat. For a few seconds, she sat there contemplating the situation before deciding to get out and release her anger. She hitched her jeans up as high as she could and walked over to the bike sleeping in the front of the house with the same intensity that she had walking out of Summer’s house. In an apparent rage, Jade threw the bike and cursed loudly. Somewhat satisfied with what she had done, Jade turned back and went into her car to drive away.

 

From behind, Summer came bolting out of the house, buttoning his jeans as he did so. He held out his hand in an attempt to get her stop but she couldn’t and wouldn’t stop. Jade was already pulling out of the driveway while Summer aimlessly grasped at open air. Slowing down, he began to walk towards her car as she set out to drive elsewhere. Something in his body language was pleading for her to stay but she wasn’t having any of it. Eventually, he let it go and let her drive away without any further attempts to bring her back.

 

Now, though, Summer was muttering to himself and walking back to the house where Helmet Boy was. He let out a long sigh and finished buttoning his jeans before seeing the other boy’s broken bike on the ground. Angry at himself and the situation, Summer tossed the bike and swung a punch at the inanimate lights that were hanging from the tree that was also in front of his house.

 

”C’mon, out! Go!” Summer angrily barked at the other boy when he saw him patiently waiting in the doorway.

 

As if he were mute, Summer continued to wave his arms and point them wildly out the door to show Helmet Boy where he belonged. Helmet Boy stood unmoving. Irritated, Summer frantically shoved the smaller boy out the door and slammed the door behind him. Helmet Boy turned to face the closed door in confusion and pressed his hands against his helmet when he finally understood what was happening. Dejectedly, Helmet Boy turned and went away just like Jade had.

 

He fully untucked his shirt and set his bike upright on the lawn. Helmet Boy checked to make sure that the seat was still at his level, even after being thrown. Luckily, it was, and he threw himself gently upon the bike seat. The bike rolled forward a couple of inches but it was clear that Helmet Boy was struggling; the bike was wobbling with every step. 

 

So, Helmet Boy settled on getting of off the bike and rolling it by hand to get home. In the last few seconds of the scene, the camera focused on the bright lights of the plants next to him.


	3. memoria en llamas

Once again, Helmet Boy was by himself. He was flicking the lighter in his hands aimlessly. It was clear that he was struggling to get a spark going, especially the various grunts he made in response to the faulty lighter. It was unlike to act like this, so hostile and reserved. Usually, he kept to himself but he still had an aura of kindness and curiousoty floating around him. Nonetheless, things were different now.

 

With a fierce determination, the boy glared at the lighter like he was ordering it to light up in flames. Obliging to his wordless request, the lighter finally lit in his hands. Curiously, he moved it around in the palm of his hands, staring at it with a deeper intent than originally planned. The fire stared right back at him, daring him to keep looking. Helmet Boy flicked the lighter again to turn it off, eventually.

 

Once again, Helmet Boy shifted around in the enclosed space. He was trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. His helmet bumped up against the wall behind him with every slight movement of his body. For whatever reason, he turned the lighter on again and held it close to his face. Then he pushed the top of the lighter back on to seal it entirely as he closed his eyes and recalled better times.

 

There was a distinct change in the scene. In the back of a pickup truck, Helmet Boy sat, idly matching his hands up along with another boy. His bleached blonde hair peeked out of the top of Helmet Boy’s shirt, insinuating that it was Summer LaBeouf. The camera walked closer and closer until it finally revealed that it was, indeed, Summer.

 

The two boys were attempting to practice some sort of hand game but Helmet Boy was miserably failing at remembering what to do. Summer kept shaking his head at the boy as he stood across from him, though not unkindly.

 

”No,” he said, while shaking his head again. He was laughing while doing so.

 

Instead of continuing to shake his head, Summer began to instruct the other boy on what to do as their hands met each other in the air. The camera shifted back and forth to focus on both of their faces. Summer’s entire face was evidently happy and Helmet Boy’s eyes were lit up with joy.

 

In a playful manner, Helmet Boy brought his hands up to lightly clap the sides of the taller boy’s face when he stumbled on the pattern. The next time it happened, Summer accidentally knocked Helmet Boy’s hands back into his helmet. This caused Helmet Boy to push the other boy back slightly as he jumped off of the end of the pickup truck. He began to walk down the street that they were on and Summer trailed after him, grabbing his hand as he followed along. They swayed evenly together, walking down the street side by side. At the end of the street, Summer took his hand and placed it at the curve in Helmet Boy’s back. He pulled the other boy in closer to him before the scene changed again.

 

This time, Summer was holding onto Helmet Boy from behind. They were riding along through the city with each other. Both of the boys couldn’t help but stare at the lights around them. They were painting the perfect picture of freedom, in love and without a care in the world.

 

Abruptly, the scene changed again to a more questionable and unsettling backdrop. Two small figures were busy pouring gasoline into a field of grass. One of the cars in the background appeared to be Jade’s but it wasn’t entirely certain. But there wasn’t much time to debate whose car was whose when the scene switched to another moment between Summer and Helmet Boy.

 

Summer was leaning over the shorter boy’s helmet, his smile shining brightly when he fell back down to the ground to meet Helmet Boy’s eyes. Helmet Boy, on the other hand, was trying not to meet his gaze. Summer’s smile disappeared, soon replaced with a serious gaze on the other boy’s hidden face. He placed his hands at the bottom of the other boy’s helmet, ignoring the other boy’s frantic hands. 

 

When Helmet Boy tried to turn away, Summer took the moment as an invitation to turn his head back towards him and kiss him near the bottom of his helmet. Helmet Boy was surprised but didn’t seek to turn away from the kiss. Not much was shown after, though, as the scene shifted to Helmet Boy and Summer walking side by side again.

 

The pair were walking hand in hand by the side of a pool. Helmet Boy was still wearing the same turquoise Apple shirt, yellow belt and blue pants. Summer was now wearing his bright red Indiana sweatshirt, visibly laughing at something that Helmet Boy had done. They were genuinely happy. Smiling, Summer flipped around so that he was in front of Helmet Boy and grabbed both of his hands. He led him in a series of jumps, still laughing as they stumbled farther away from the edge of the pool.

 

Back in his uncomfortable position, Helmet Boy was tightly squeezing his eyes shut while he tried to remember everything in the smallest details. Softly, his eyes began to flutter open and he began to mess with the lighter again. He was increasingly growing frustrated, clenching the lighter tightly in his hands as he traveled back in time to happier days.

 

Those days were when Summer and Helmet Boy were by the pool. As Helmet Boy went back to those memories, he recalled jumping on Summer’s back. He was holding onto him and putting all his trust into the other boy, passing by the purple flowers in the trees as Summer’s legs led them past a curtain and into another room. The curtain knocked back and forth and from behind it, came Summer and Helmet Boy tumbling down onto a chair that was the same color as Helmet Boy’s shirt.

 

Helmet Boy was the first to fall onto the chair. Grabbing onto him, Summer latched onto the shorter boy and sat on his lap. In this position, they were rather intimate. There was nowhere else to turn, nor look. Again, Summer played with the other boy’s helmet and Helmet Boy held on to the back of the taller boy’s neck before Summer pulled him in for another kiss against his helmet.

 

Now, they were riding through the city. The first thing that the camera focused on was their conjoined hands, before it traveled further down to focus on the boys and their glowing faces. Summer’s hair was flowing through the wind, his hair almost as bright as his face. When Helmet Boy brought his hands down and back to his own body, Summer looked over at him, causing Helmet Boy to shrink into the floor. Summer, unaffected, yelled into the wind.

 

Then they were back to walking in the street. They were walking at their own pace, eagerly engaged in conversation. Helmet Boy kept pointing at the things around him and Summer couldn’t help but laugh. By the way they acted, they were quite infatuated with each other, leaping at every chance they got to touch each other.

 

Helmet Boy bent down to tie his shoe at one point, but Summer bent down to meet him and stopped him. They resumed their original path and continued walking forward until Helmet Boy dove onto the lawn beside them. Summer laughed and walked over to the boy on the grass, climbing up and over him as he tried to help him up. Clearly, Helmet Boy was intent on being difficult and almost seemed like he was begging for Summer to come join him on the ground. Eventually, he got his way and tugged Summer down. The taller boy fell down on top of him.

 

When they got up again, the two boys were running their hands along the top of a neatly trimmed bush. Upon reaching the end of the plant, Helmet Boy started to run. Like before, Summer did the same and ran after him. Helmet Boy seemed to slow down, so Summer began to walk—but not for long. Again, Helmet Boy leapt over a plant and began running at full speed again. Summer responded by doing the same.

 

Helmet Boy paused by the mailbox at the end of the street and the other boy caught up to him, wrapping his arms around him. During recovery, they walked down the right side of the street with Summer’s arms around Helmet Boy again. They began to playfully mess with each other, pulling away when the headlights of a car became apparent from a few blocks down.

 

Orange lights passed in and out of the camera before eventually circling back to Summer and Helmet Boy on the road. They looked ahead, not doing anything for a while. The noises of the city seemed to drown everything else out. That is, until Summer looked at Helmet Boy for a split second and pulled the side of his helmet in for a quick kiss. Summer turned away again, sighing as they both remained sitting in silence.

 

When the car stopped, Summer ushered the other boy out.

 

”Let’s get out. C’mon,” Summer said gently. “We’re safe.”

 

The talker boy hopped out of the back, gesturing for Helmet Boy to follow. “C’mon,” he said laughingly.

 

He held his arms openingly. After a moment’s hesitation, Helmet Boy embraced the other boy’s arms and jumped into them contently. Summer laughed again when Helmet Boy flew into arms.

 

”You almost fell. Let’s go,” Summer said in astonishment.

 

He held his arm around Helmet Boy and led him around the corner. The sound of gasoline pouring could be faintly heard in the background. The two figures from before were still dragging the gasoline across the field, but now a third figure was behind one of them. In his small space, Helmet Boy continued to mess with his lighter. Outside, a wave of flames had been created as Helmet Boy was still unknowingly playing with his lighter.

 

Finally, he settled on making another bright flame. It flickered in front of his eyes and he cautiously eyed it for a few seconds before shutting it down again. In the field, the flames were continuing to grow and travel further down the blades of grass.

 

As though to recall another memory, Helmet Boy closed his eyes again and everything went up into flames.


End file.
